mirror_of_the_blindfandomcom-20200214-history
Hugh Baron
As one of the few Elite field instructors, Hugh resolves himself to show that a talented individual doesn't merely isolate that talent to himself--everyone he teaches and provides guidance to will follow in his footsteps. Personality Egocentric is an understatement. Hugh literally views himself as the center of his interests. He is loud, crude, rude, and has little to no tact when dealing with others. In a way, he is honest and truthful, but that often comes at the price of alienating others. While subordinates would simply receive his harshness and consider him to just be an ass, his superiors find it difficult to tolerate his disregard for protocal and etiquette. That was why it took a few extra years for Hugh to become an Elite despite his apparent talent. However, his vain and boastful behavior belies the loyality and camaraderie that he displays to the few who manage to befriend him. Those few individuals can all vouch for Hugh's respectful nature, a paradox to many. They explain that though Hugh considers himself highly talented, that doesn't exclude the possibility of other talented individuals earning his respect. If Hugh believes that someone else holds talent comparable to his own, he would view them as worthy of his friendship by using himself as the basis for comparison. The selection process may be distorted, but the end result is genuine friendship. It was the lingering effect of having male role models in his life. History Hugh hails from the southern, mountainous regions of the country as the third of five brothers. For multiple generations his family has been living in the shadow of the Alps, extended family and distant relatives dotting the surrounding villages and towns. There they made their living on the lay of the land, occasionally venturing to the nearest city for specific manufactured goods. As a result, Hugh grew up under the guidance of a wholly masculine environment. When Hugh was old enough to understand the meaning of success, he watched his oldest brother marry and soon inherit a small fishery from his father-in-law. Hugh's second-eldest brother became known for being a handyman around the village as well as a very efficient lumberjack, holding the record for least number of swings to fell a tree. Inspired by his older brothers, Hugh decided to make a name for himself using the skill he had best--hunting. Except rather than shooting wild game, he would be shooting to defend his country's interests. In his twenties, Hugh signed up for the military. He passed through the physical screenings and the training with ease due to his superior cardio; after all, with a myriad of generations in the Alps, the Baron family's genes had effectively given him superior respiratory and circulatory systems, further refined by the rambunctious outdoor activities that he had engaged in during his youth. Although most families in the village he grew up in were small and couldn't spare to send their men away, the size of the Baron family allowed them to make exceptions. His father and older brothers were proud to see Hugh in uniform, and he was glad to be a role model of masculinity for his younger brothers. The village also respected his endeavors and viewed him as a hero stepping into the vastness of the outside world, romanticizing his participation in war. Hugh promised he would live up to their expectations. He did not disappoint. He came back with several medals and promotions, a few scars here and there, and a bit more solemn and mature in general. His success became prominently known in his hometown. The name Hugh was synonymous with greatness. He became the centerpiece among his brothers, the pride of the Baron family. But despite the war being over and his return fortuitous, Hugh said that he had to return to the northern cities, explaining that he still had duties unfinished. Unknown to them, one war had ended, but another had begun--one without a definite end. Ability le Piece Maitresse Meaning "centerpiece," this ability allows Baron to converge multiple objects around him as they orbit in fixed patterns. These objects are ranked by him with a conceptual "worthiness" value, an arbitrary designation that is not visible to anyone else--until he unleashes the item as a weapon. To a normal individual, seeing a collection of apparent junk is difficult for them to determine which ones are dangerous, but one of them is the strongest attack while the others are successively weaker depending on his designation ranking. Therefore, he will fire off his weaker ones to test them before he determines how to best dispatch his enemy with his strongest item. Since his designation is arbitrary, a knife may be ranked lower than a tin can, and thus do less damage. A more worthy object will have its properties greatly enhanced, e.g. density, mass, tensile strength, elasticity, etc. During the war, Hugh used this ability to great effect. By arbitrarily determining which bullets would be "Exalted by Baron," Hugh could greatly enhance their aspects, allowing the Exalted bullets to fly farther, pierce through barriers, and hit harder. Relationships *Many Elites in the 4th Directorate know him for his loud mouth and rough behavior. Some discriminate him for being a mountain child, but nobody can deny his talent. Trivia *likes calling recruits scrubs *He was killed by the Eldritch team in Post 7. Category:Deceased